


Sketches of love

by giorgiaink



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Elena, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mackelena as parents, Multi, Sort of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink
Summary: Elena was gestuiring him to be quiet.She was sitting on the bed, Flint's head on her knees.He was peacefully sleeping with his broken arm resting on his own chest.That sight would have made Mack smile softly if it wasn't for Elena's playful grin and the marker in her hand.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Flint & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Flint & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Yo Yo Roderiguez, Flint & Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sketches of love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this. Any feedback is appreciated!  
> Also, please, remember I'm not an english native speaker so be clement but let me know if I wrote something wrong.

_"I tried to call you early but I guess you're busy. Flint got hurt during his training today. No big deal but I thought you should know. I told Elena as well. He's okay so don't freak out, director."_

If only Yoyo could know how quickly he flew towards the Academy once he read May's message, she would have no other choice but to stop calling him turtleman.

Well, she would never stop, but that's what he thought running through the halls that lead to Flint's room.

She was obviously already there. They had spoken on the phone and she explained the boy broke his arm and he had it in a cast now.

Mack knows it takes more than a broken bone to defeat or even impress someone like Flint, but he still felt the urge to be with him.

Maybe that was exactly the reason. That kid would be able to just get rid of the cast and act like nothing happened.

He sighed, noticing similiarities with someone else...

When he crossed the doorway he was relieved to see his arm in a cast.

Elena was gestuiring him to be quiet.

She was sitting on the bed, Flint's head on her knees. He was peacefully sleeping with his broken arm resting on his own chest.

That sight would have made Mack smile softly if it wasn't for Elena's playful grin and the marker in her hand.

It took all his self-control not to burst out laughing. He took a deep breath and whispered as softly as possible: "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to decorate his cast."

"Behind his back?"

She rolled her eyes and looked outraged for a moment.

"This is actually a nice thing to do!"

Mack's smile grew wider and she kept talking.

"When I broke my arm, as a kid, I was sad because I couldn't play reckless games with the other kids. So Francisco never left me alone. He started to sketch and write things on my cast and convinced everyone to do the same thing. It was nice. I was never alone and I had a lot of creative things on my arm."

She was smiling and had already started to draw something.

She offered another marker to Mack.

He smiled and took it.

"That's also when I learned how to draw with my left hand, you know?"

"Yeah, I think you mentioned a broken arm getting you into art even more than before, but I didn't know the whole story."

He took a look around.

The only chair in the room was buried in Flint's stuff, looking like the perfect trap to make noises.

He sat down on the floor in front of the bed. Being so tall, he didn't even need to stretch much to reach Flint's arm.

"Are you sure we won't look like some weird, crazy parents?"

She made a face and shrugged. "Maybe."

He looked at her and she smiled. "I think he's going to like it. And we're going to leave room for his friends' even weirder doodles that he won't let us see."

He chuckled and finally removed the marker's cap.

Flint woke up with a definitely different cast on his arm.

"You know, I was actually planning to ask some girl to decorate it."

Mack looked far too sorry and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I was kidding!"

"There's still room, anyway." Elena still wanted to point that out.

"Yeah, I just need to explain my parents left their mark first."

That was followed by a quiet, full of smiles and feelings, moment.

Because one thing was registering him as their son while they were making his documents and basically his official identity on this timeline... but listening to him referring to them as his parents really was something else.

Mack cleared his mind focusing on the other thing that had been revelead.

"Who's this girl, anyway?"

Flint chuckled. "Maybe I will tell you at dinner. I'm hungry. Can we anticipate tacos night?"

"Of course we can!"

The boy waited for them to get distracted putting their jackets and looked down at his cast again.

A sketch of a motorcycle looked like it was going up along his arm towards another sketch of something that was probably supposed to be pebbles and was paired with the words "you rock". Then a bunch of stars and planets were sketched on the higher side, followed by a comic-styled version of Flint himself.

Elena's art was making him look like the coolest superhero ever.

When he lifted his head again, he met their glances and smiled at both of them. Despite his broken arm, he was feeling pretty lucky.


End file.
